Level 578
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 65 | previous = 577 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 579 | nexttype = Ingredient}} Level 578 is the third level of Gummy Gardens and the two hundred and fifty-first jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 15 double jelly squares and score at least 10,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. This level used to be impossible without boosters as there was a double jelly underneath the Chocolate Spawner. This jelly was removed as soon as the levels were released and the level becomes winnable with conventional play. Due to jelly being in very awkward places even with the removal of the jelly under the chocolate spawner, this level is now available to be voted in the Hardest Level in Reality Poll. This level currently has the most votes! Difficulty *The jellies are hard to reach. The ones in the bottom row are quickly covered in chocolate. The ones in the second row from the bottom are protected by five-layered icings. The two on the sides are at the bottom of two small columns. *The awkward shape of the board makes it difficult to form special candies. *The bombs dropping from the center dispenser distract you from the job of clearing jellies. * This level is still hard even with boosters. There's a very high chance that the Booster could be in the row where the Chocolate Generator covers, making everything except the Colorbomb completely useless. Stars Strategy * Create special candies and position them to favourable places. * Don't try to waste too much time on the candy bombs.Break the meringue and clear the jelly with special candies.When the bombs were about to explode,then try to clear them out the way.Don't wait too many moves or they'll explode. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy *There is no difficulty in getting three stars as the three star target score is only 30,000 points. Since the jellies are worth 30,000 points (15 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 30,000 points), clearing all the jellies guarantees three stars on this level. Trivia *It is impossible to get less than three stars in this level as the jellies gives the player 30,000 points. *The one-star, two-star, and three-star target scores are same as the ones in level 281 and Dreamworld level 276 The Infamous Glitch There used to be a jelly underneath the chocolate spawner, making it impossible to clear without a jelly fish booster. Despite the Glitch, there are some claims reporting that it might still be possible to clear the jelly underneath with special candy effects, such as a striped candy or a wrapped candy explosion. Walkthrough Gallery Level 578 (Mobile).png|Mobile version. Category:Jelly levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Gummy Gardens levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn three stars Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with teleporters